


Good to Love

by brissajd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan almost fainted during a performance and Hansol was there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Love

It's past midnight when they finally get home. The drive from the venue seeming longer than usual but maybe that's because they've been up for almost 20 hours and really need sleep. Performing on music shows is always fun but they had to perform a short concert later without any rest, focusing more on rehearsing than taking a break. With Jeonghan almost fainting during their performance, it's obvious they need to recuperate for a while.

"I'm so hungry." says Mingyu, stretching his arms wide and plopping on the couch.

"We just ate, you really do have the appetite of a 12 year old going through puberty." says Joshua as he walks into his bedroom.

Mingyu groans and curls into the couch, not moving despite Seungcheol telling him to go sleep in his room.

Jeonghan walks in last with their manager, holding a hot cup of coffee and darting his eyes around the room to see where everyone has gone off to.

"I feel like shit." he says, sighing as he sits next to Mingyu, pushing his long legs off the couch.

"Why won't anyone let me rest on the couch in _our_ house that belongs to _all_ of us." he says but still gets up and pads to his room.

Jeonghan hears a faint "goodnight hyung" as Mingyu closes his door.

He's still sitting in the living room, drinking his coffee quietly and staring at his pink and yellow striped socks.

"Hey" he hears someone say from the kitchen, it's Hansol.

"What's up?" Jeonghan replies and signals Hansol to sit next to him.

"Are you feeling okay? You really scared me when we were performing." he let's out a nervous laugh as he sits next to Jeonghan.

"Yes I'm feeling better now, still a little weak though. But don't worry about me." he smiles at him and Hansol wonders how he's managed to stay awake this whole time, coffee must do wonders.

As much as the members tease Jeonghan about being the mom in the group he really does act like one. Being stubborn as hell when it comes to his health, he refuses to admit when he's feeling sick or tired. He's always choosing to continue practicing and as good as it is to be a better perfomer, it's also good to rest once in a while.

Hansol doesn't say anything else, instead rests his head on Jeonghan's shoulder.

"Why don't you go sleep, you're still a baby you need rest" Jeonghan says in a playful tone, knowing how Hansol gets worked up over the older hyungs calling him a baby.

Hansol smacks his teeth but still smiles, feeling his cheeks burn all of a sudden.

He's staring at his feet now too and only listening to the sound of Jeonghan drinking his coffee.

"Can I have a drink?" he asks and Jeonghan smiles, "Babies can't drink coffee it's bad for them." he says with a wide smile. Hansol glares at him.

"I thought you didn't like coffee, baby Hansol." Jeonghan says and moves the coffee away from him.

Hansol smacks his teeth again this time louder and more obnoxiously. Jeonghan is trying his best to not burst out laughing. Hansol is really cute when he gets mad and his cheeks turn pink.

"Let me just have one sip!" he says in an almost whiny tone. Jeonghan knows he's playing along.

"Fine I'll let the baby have a little bit." he passes him the cup and tries not to think about how his stomach flips when Hansol's fingers brush his.

Hansol takes a big swig and tries his best to conceal his disgust towards the bitter drink. "It's delicious." he says after almost gagging. He wonders how people drink this all the time.

Jeonghan laughs and Hansol finally shows his gummy smile.

"Coffee is so gross I don't understand you guys." he says, resting his head back on Jeonghan's shoulder and starts playing with his fingernails.

"It's an acquired taste I guess, it's especially good when you really need it." Jeonghan says, sounding more serious now.

They keep falling back into these silences but they're not awkward or uncomfortable. Sometimes it's nice to just be next to someone and listen to their steady breathing.

"Hyung..." Hansol finally says, "Promise me you'll tell me or any of us when you're not feeling well. I really don't like seeing you so weak."

Jeonghan sighs and smiles a little, because he knows how worried everyone was. He reassured them that he was just tired but he admits that even he felt scared. He'd never felt so weak before and it's nothing serious, just lack of rest, but it's still not a good feeling. He's thankful for everyone caring so much, especially Hansol.

"I promise I'll let you know when I'm not feeling well, which hopefully won't happen again. I'll make sure to take care of myself." He looks down at Hansol who's already looking up at him, smiling.

Hansol has his hand between them and Jeonghan doesn't hesitate to reach for it, interlocking their fingers and smiling back at him. Hansol's smile drops and he looks away quickly to hide his burning cheeks but he doesn't dare let go of Jeonghan's hand.

"You're so cute when you blush you know?" Jeonghan whispers and Hansol feels like he's on fire.

"Stop, you're making it worse." he says and Jeonghan laughs.

"C'mon baby Hansol it's way past your bed time, let's go to sleep." Jeonghan says standing up and putting his empty cup on the table. He doesn't once let go of Hansol's hand, swinging their arms back and forth as they walk to their shared room.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. sorry if this feels rushed or if it ends abruptly rip  
> 2\. this is probably ooc smh  
> 3\. sorry for no kisses hopefully I'll write something later with lots of kisses :*  
> 4\. I love these boys so much pls give this ship love they're so precious  
> 5\. good to love is a song by fka twigs which I was listening to as I wrote this  
> 6\. thank u for reading 'ㅅ'


End file.
